damned if i leave oneshot
by lightblueeyes
Summary: Nick and Miley just broke up. In a final attempt to save their relationship Nick confesses his true feelings for Miley. Nick wont leave. He will be damned if he leaves. Will they Work things out or will Nick be forced to leave forever?


_**Well...this was my first oneshot/ff story. I hope you like it. I'd really love some reviews but if you don't want to...I understand. =].**_

**_again, I really hope you like it...if you don't I will try to do a better one next time._**

**_Song: Damned if I do ya, Damned if I don't._**

**_Artist:All Time Low._**

**_Couple:Niley_**

**_****I do not own anything****_**

_I fought it for a long time now  
While drowning in a river of denial  
I washed up, fixed up, picked up  
All my broken things_

Nick sat on the edge of his bed, playing guitar. He looked over to his left and tears started filling his eyes. His girlfriend-no, no he needed to get used to _ex-_girlfreind-always used to sit there and listen to him play for her. Now, she was gone. He lost his best friend, his first true love, his everything...and possibly his whole life.

_'Cause you left me  
Police tape, chalk line  
Tequila shots  
In the dark scene of the crime  
Suburban living with a feeling  
That I'm giving up  
Everything for you  
(For you)_

Nick had a flashback of what happened that very morning. He sat on his bed, tears spilling out of his eyes. "Yo-you're breaking up with me?" he asked Miley who was standing in the door way, her cheeks already streaked with tears.

"I'm so sorry Nick, I really am, i just cant keep hurting, not only me, but both of us." She barely choked out. She looked down at the ground, unable to look at him.

Nick walked over to her and held her in his arms. "You have never hurt me. If i have hurt you, I'm sorry. I will never do it again, I'd give up everything to stay with you Miles." He said as she pulled away from him and he wiped a tear rolling down his cheek.

"It's too late." She said, then turned and walked out of the room, Leaving Nick alone, crying in his room.

Now, Nick sat in the same spot he'd been sitting in since Miley left. four hours ago. He knew he needed to win her back somehow. Before he even knew what he was doing, Nick threw the guitar to the floor and ran out of his room, out of his house, and down the street.

Within a mere five minutes he was standing outside of Miley's. He knocked on the door and when she opened it, Nick could see she had been crying.

_Oh, oh, oh  
How was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me?  
I think that I should go  
(Go!)  
Something's telling me to leave  
But I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya  
Damned if I don't_

"Nick, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped outside of her house and sat on her front steps.

"Before you tell me to leave i have to at least try to win you back." Nick could have sworn he saw Miley smile, but when he looked back, she was still frowning. " I love you Miles, I really do. Actually, I always have." He sat down next to her. He took her hand but she didnt hold in it return.

"Nick I-" Miley tried to say but Nick interuppted her.

"Please, just let me finish." Miley nodded and he continued, "From the second I saw you, I knew you were the one. The one I was going to love for the rest of my life." He looked up at the sky. "right now, my brain is telling me, to just go and let you live your life without hurting you, but my heart. It's saying i need to say here, with you, and not let you go again." From the moment i met you you i knew you would be my future bride." He smiled, just thought of marrying Miley made him happy, even if he may never get to now. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

_It took a lot to take you home  
One stupid call  
And I end up alone  
You made up, dressed up, messed up  
Plans I set in stone_

He opened it, revealing a ring. Miley's mouth dropped open. "I bought this three weeks after we started dating. I was waiting for the perfect day to do. It was going to be your birthday." He released her hand and but his head into his hands. "I had it all planned out, I was going to take you to where we first met. Our family and friends were going to be there. I wanted to do at the exact time you were born." He sighed then put the box back in his pocket. He sat there thinking for a few minutes, then took it back out.

"I want you to have it." He said, handing it to her, then standing up.

_  
But you made me do it  
And I don't like dancing in the alley  
With a streetrat night life  
Can't keep living with a feeling  
That I'm giving up  
Everything for you  
(For you)_

_Oh, oh, oh  
How was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me?  
I think that I should go  
[ All Time Low Lyrics are found on .com ]  
(Go!)  
Something's telling me to leave  
But I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya  
Damned if I don't_

_  
_"I just wish I could make you see how much I truely love you." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I know that you are going to keep telling me to leave, but i wont."

He sat down beside her again. "Nick..."_  
_

_Make a fool of myself  
When you hang around  
When you're gone  
I'm a match that's burning out  
Could've been, should've done  
What I said I was going to  
(Said that I would do)  
But I never promised you  
(But I never promised you)  
Promised you, promised you_

"I know that sometimes I act stupid whenever I'm around you, but thats because Im just so in love." He let out a little laugh. The very word always made him uncomforable, but when he met Miley it no longer had the same effect.

Then with his last attempt, he kissed her. He kissed her like he has never kissed her, or anyone else again. He slowly pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "Im here Miles. If you want me, Im here. Forever. I promise."

_Oh, oh, oh  
How was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me?  
I think that I should go  
(Go!)  
It never took a fool  
To see the things that I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya  
Damned if I do ya_

_Oh, oh, oh  
('Cause you left me)  
How was I supposed to know  
(Police scene, chalk line)  
That you were oh, oh, over me?  
(Tequila shots)  
I think that I should go  
(In the dark scene of the crime)  
Something's telling me to leave  
But I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya  
Damned if I  
Damned if I do ya  
Damned if I don't_

Miley had still not said anything to Nick. He slowly started backing away from the house. " I know I told you I would never leave. " He stood there and opened up his arms, as if he was about to hug someone. "I know I said I would never, but just look me in the eye right now and tell me you dont love me. Look me in the eye and tell me to leave, and I will." He stood there, waiting. Hoping.

Miley slowly stood up. She began crying and looked him in the eye. Nick knew this was the end. "I cant do that." She whispered. He ran over to her. "I love you." She said.

Nick smiled and dropped down on one knee. "I love you too, so why wait till your birthday?" Miley nodded and Nick stood up, grinning. He picked her up in his arms, spun her around and kissed her passionately. He would never let her go again.

**Well...did you like it? I know it had a really, really bad ending but I got writters block. haha. Well...more soon...hopefully. =].**


End file.
